The Secret
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Yugi Moto just moved to Domino City from Las Vegas Nevada to escape his past, but is he really all he seems to be? How long can he keep his secret from the world, and why does he look like a chick?


Authors Notes- hey guys I got a new story for you. At the end of this one am going to put the new schedule for updating at the end of this story. Well have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is really mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Warning- there is some swearing, and there is a surprise at the end of the story.

* * *

><p>Ding, Ding<p>

" good morning class. I am happy to say that we have a new student starting here today, so I want everyone to give him a great Domino High welcome. " the teacher said before she walked over to the classroom door and poked her head out to talk to someone on the other side.

" who do you think he is?"

" I wonder were he's from?"

" do you think he's hot?"

" do you think he would like me?"

There were more questions asked the more anxious the students got waiting in their seats for the teacher and the new kid. It's been years since Domino High got a new student of any kind, so everyone is pretty excited to hear the least.

A few minutes later the door opened and first the teacher walked in and then the new kid. He looked to be about 5'4 with a child almost feminine face with big bright amethyst eyes. He also had a head gravity defying hair that went up into a star shaped, giving him a few extra inches in height. The base of his hair was a deep black color that spiked up into beautiful amethyst and reddish tips, and to top it off he had golden bangs framing his face giving him the look of a girl.

The teacher smiled over at him " now why don't you introduce yourself to the class, so class pay attention and be nice." the teacher said as she sat down on the top of her desk.

The new kid smiled kindly at everyone " hello my names Yugi Moto. I was born and raised in London, England up until I was 10 when I had to move to Las Vegas, Nevada to live with some family I had there, so if you know English if you could please talk to me in it because my Japanese isn't that great yet." Yugi said with a very thick English accent

The teacher smiled sweetly at him " now does anybody have any questions for Yugi, well that is if Yugi doesn't mind?" that teacher said then asked as she looked over at Yugi. When Yugi smiled and nodded his head 2 hands shot up into the air. The teacher sighed " ok Bakura, what is your question."

Smirk " well if you're not very good at Japanese then why did you even move here?"

Yugi smiled " well one of my legal guardians had gotten a promotion, so we had to move here." was the short answer that everyone got as to why someone who could barely speak the language decided to move here.

The teacher smiled, but you could tell that she was even disappointed because she had wanted to know as well " ok are there any other questions…. Yes Honda?"

" are you in anyway related to Yami Sennen?"

Yugi tilled his head in confusion , rather cutely, " who?"

The response earned him a few gasp, but nothing else.

The teacher smiled " well I think that's enough questions for Mr. Moto. Now Yugi why don't you go to the library and get your schedule and locker number and combo."

Yugi nodded and with a smile and small wave he left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Yugi<p>

Hallway

10 minutes later

" stupid teacher. Don't tell me where to go. letting me get lost on my first day." Yugi silently mumbled to himself as he walked around the school aimlessly. He sighed to himself as he started to look through his playlist trying to find Give You Hell by The All-American Rejects, but because he was looking down at his iPod he didn't see a door in front of him open until it was too late,

WACK

OWWWWWWW

Yugi sat there holding his butt and his forehead " ah my ass " ( if you can figure out what movie that's from you get a prize! ), but because he still had his headphones on he didn't hear the deep amused chuckle from the person above. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did, he saw a tan hand being offered to help him up, but when he looked up to the persons face only one thought ran through his head ' he looks like father '

Standing there staring down at Yugi was no other then Yami Sennen. He had the same star-shaped hair as Yugi, but instead of having amethyst in the tips his was a solid crimson red. Also Yugi had blond band framing his child like face whole Yami had most of his bangs shooting up into his hair like lightning bolts, but he did have 1 or 2 hanging down into his face. His face its self was angular while his eyes were a deep crimson almost blood red color. You could tell just by looking at the man that he was Egyptian or had some type of Egyptian blood running through his veins. The smile that the man once held slowly turned to one of pure concern.

All Yugi could do was stare up into the mans face as his boy started to shake with fear, fear of what might happen again, far of the past, and fear of what the future could bring. He saw the mans lips move, but he couldn't hear because he still had his headphones on and music playing at the volume of at least 60%. He could feel tears threating to fall at any second, so he jumped up and bolted as fast and as far as his legs could possibly take him. After a few minutes of running he stopped to catch his breath. He then took off his headphones and pulled out a phone from one of his back pockets. Once he checked to make sure that it wasn't cracked or anything he went through his contacts ( so that you know there's only like 6 people in his contacts) and once he found the name that he was looking for him out it up to his ear.

After a few minutes someone answered the phone " Hello?" answered a sing song voice as music played really loudly in the background

Yugi smiled weakly to himself " hey Malik, do you think either you or someone else at the house can come and pick me up from school?" Yugi asked shyly. He knew that nobody back home would be happy with it since this was supposed to be his first day of school and he is going to be leaving school early all week, but not this early in the day. School had only officially started about a little over an hour ago.

There was a moment of silence from the other end, and the music even stopped. Then there was a sigh " why?" Came the one word response that nobody liked to hear when they're asking someone something

Yugi fidgeted from side to side, even though Malik couldn't see it , " well I had a flashback and I'm about to cry and all, so can either you, Joey, or Ryou cam and pick me up. Please?" he decided to sniffle just for affect

Another sigh could be heard over the line " alright " Yugi silently cheered on the other end " me and Ry can come and pick you up. Beside its Joey's time of the month again, so you know how she gets."

Yugi let out a full hearty laugh at the comment " yeah your right, can don't forget your no batter Mal"

Malik chucked from the other end " yea I guess your right. I can get pretty bad. Well when I get off the phone I'll have Ry call the school and tell them that we'll becoming to pick you up at the front gates. Ok, so meet us there."

"ok" Yugi then hung up the phone and put it back in its rightful place, and with a smile on his face, he started to go through his play list and look for another song to lessen to. He smiled once he found the song that he was looking for Girl All The Bad Boys Want by Bowling For Soup. He then pressed play and started to mouth the words to the song as he walked down the hallways lessening to one of his favorite songs by one of his favorite bands. " I love this song. I can't wait to go to their concert coming up next month because I get to back home to London" Yugi said happily to himself as he walked out the doors of the school and into the school yard to wait for Malik

After a few minutes of waiting by the school gates a black Corvette pulled up in front if him, and with a smile on his face he walked over to the opened passenger window. He smiled at the person at the wheel, but when he saw one less person he got confused. " hey I thought you said that you AND Ryou would come and pick me up, but your short one Ryou." Yugi asked as he got into the opened seat

The person in the driver's seat looked over at Yugi and smiled. Now at first glance the person would have looked like a guy, but if you get a better look you can tell that it's a girl. She has long blond hair that goes down to about her shoulders and the hair its self spikes out in different directions. Its hard to tell unless you know her,but its hard to tell if it's on purpose or not. She also had lavender, purple colored eyes that had eye make up going around her eyes and then going down to curve under her eyes. You could also tell just by the color of her skin that she was from Egypt or around there. " well we needed a few things from the store, so I dropped her off on the way here. Now that I have you were going to go and pick her up, or help her finish up the shopping. But that's all besides the point my little Yugi, so how was the first hour of your first day at Domino High?" she stated then asked as she pulled out onto the road.

Yugi sighed as he started to undue the navy blue school blazer. He shrugged it off to reveal a black tank top that girls wear " well my first and homeroom class seamed really nice, and I like the teacher and the subject. The only thing is she didn't even give me directions or a tour guide to show me around the place because I got lost so many times today its embarrassing." Yugi finished as he took out Bobby pins out of his hair and shook it letting it fall down his back. The colors stayed the same, but it was now going all the way to about his butt. He then started to take something off from under the tank top.

" I see." Malik said as she pulled into the store parking lot " well why don't you finish changing so that we can get this done and over with. I was in the middle of cleaning, and I left Joey home alone." Malik said she parked the car close to the entrance of the store

Yugi nodded as SHE took out the cups in her bra that help to make her look like a man. When she was finished, she had on a black tank top underneath and blue denim jacket, but she kept on the boys school pants. She even changed out of the boys white tennis shoes for a pair of black combat boot that she had in her book bag along with the rest of her clothing. She even put on eyeliner and her piercing back into their rightful places. She then looked over at Malik and with a smile said " ready"

Well I hope you all liked, but please leav a review to let me know what you think. Down below i put the new sheduel for updating.

Black Heart

California

Pushed to the Edge

The Secret

The New World Order


End file.
